


dsmp oneshots

by booyakasha_111



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyakasha_111/pseuds/booyakasha_111
Summary: just some oneshot stuff, requests available
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, badboyhalo| darryl noveschosch/zak ahmed| skeppy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. requests

**Author's Note:**

> this is their personas, i do not ship real people

this is the request chapter!  
  
i will not write:   
\- any ships with minors  
\- cc's who aren't comfortable with being shipped   
\- rape/non-con  
-hardcore smut   
  
fill out this form for requests:   
  
ship;   
genre;  
smut? (yes/no);  
details;   
  
  
if you can please add in a title for your fic that'd be great, i'm not great at titles  
thanks for reading!


	2. naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft skephalo fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is their personas i do not ship real people! also sorry if it's worded wrong english isn't my first language.

"bye everyone i'll see you all next stream!".  
  
Bad ended his stream and turned off his monitor, He turned to his bed to see Skeppy fast asleep. He smiled at how cute his boyfriend looked while sleeping. He got out of his gaming chair and walked to their shared bathroom to take a quick shower before getting into bed with his lover.   
  
He undressed and took off his glasses before stepping into the warm water that slowly filled the room with steam. He was in the middle of washing his hair when Skeppy walked into the bathroom with sleepy eyes. Skeppy put the toilet lid down and sat down waiting for Bad to finish.   
  
"hey baby, how was your nap? I was just taking a shower before joining you my love" Skeppy responded by grunting and standing up slowly to get undressed and stand under the warm water with his boyfriend. Bad smiled as Skeppy got into the shower with him and kissed the top of his head. "do you want me to wash your hair love?" Skeppy nodded and kissed Bad's cheek before standing in front of him, back facing the taller.   
  
Bad picked up the watermelon scented shampoo and gently massaged it into to Skeppy's hair "do you want to go back to sleep after this?" Bad asked softly "yes please, i'm really tired" Skeppy mumbled with a yawn. "okay hun, we'll wash up a bit then we'll take a nap before dinner" Skeppy nodded at that.   
  
A blanket of comfortable silence enveloped them as Bad rinsed Skeppy's hair and started massaging conditioner into it. "I love you" he said softly as he begun rinsing the conditioner out of his boyfriend's hair, "I love you too" Skeppy replied and turned to kiss Bad softly. Bad smiled into the kiss. They pulled away after a few moments and Bad pulled Skeppy into a tight hug. "let's go sleep now".  
  
He lead Skeppy out of the shower and they both dried off quickly before getting into bed together. Bad held Skeppy close as Skeppy rested his head on the older's chest. Skeppy's breathing started to slow as he fell into a deep sleep. "goodnight my cute little muffin" Bad whispered before he fell asleep with him.   
  
The End <3


	3. a lover's lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 80s!domestic karlnap. also kinda really out of character karl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is their personas i do not ship real people! sorry if i word things wrong english is not my first language. this fic is also quite a bit longer than normal

Karl and Sapnap were cuddled up on Sap's old, beat up couch in his basement. They were watching inspector gadget reruns on the old family TV that Sapnap had moved from the livingroom. "Karl?" Sapnap called out softly, Karl responded with a grunt "What is it Sap? i'm trying to watch the TV" Karl said. Sapnap pouted and nuzzled into Karl's neck "I want attention" he whined. Karl rolled his eyes and smiled "you always want attention, you're so needy" he says and turns to give Sapnap a quick peck "there, is that good enough?" Sap shook his head and Karl chuckled.   
  
"No, but you know what would be good? you sucking my-" Karl slapped his hand over Sapnap's mouth before he could finish his sentence and Sapnap laughed behind said hand. Karl pulled his hand away as he laughed softly too. "aww c'mon Karl" Sapnap said while wiggling his eyebrows "y'know you want to". Karl felt like the longer he stayed with Sapnap the more likely it would be for his face to freeze into a smile. "maybe another time" Karl said and Sap kissed Karl's cheek "okay". They both settled back in and continued to watch the inspector gadget reruns.   
  
After a few hours of watching the TV Karl felt a weight on his shoulder, Sapnap had fallen asleep on him. He shimmied out of his boyfriend's hold and picked him up. He turned off the TV and carried Sapnap up to his room. He tucked his boyfriend into bed and got in next to him. He kissed Sapnap's forehead before falling asleep with him   
  
~  
  
Sapnap blinked awake half an hour later. He looked around the room a little confused before he piecing together that he probably fell asleep and Karl took him up. He turned to Karl and smiled softly at his sleeping boyfriend's face "aww Karl my knight in shining armour" he quipped to himself before Karl's cheeks. Karl stirred awake from Sapnap's kisses "good morning sleeping beauty how art thou this fine morn?" sap quipped in a old-timey accent "hey Sap" Karl replied and leaned up to kiss Sapnap softly before falling back into the mattress.   
  
"wanna eat some food?" Sapnap suggested. Karl nodded and sat himself up, quickly patting down his bedhead, before getting out of Sapnap's bed. "let's go" he said before taking Sapnap's hand and leading him into the kitchen. "Karl I think there's some leftover mascarpone baklava in the fridge, can you get me some please" he begged with puppy eyes as he sat at the dinner table. "Sap that isn't proper dinner" Karl reasoned. "but baklava" Sapnap whined. Karl rolled his eyes with a little smile present on his face as he got Sapnap the plate of leftover baklava. "thank you Karl~" Sap said in a sing-song voice as Karl leaned down to kiss his cheek.   
  
Karl looked through Sapnap's fridge to find nothing but greasy leftovers. "Sap do you have anything other than leftovers?" Sapnap shrugged "check the pantry" he suggested as he stuffed his mouth with his dessert. Karl rifled through the pantry only to find nothing "we're going grocery shopping tomorrow, you have nothing but leftovers in your kitchen" Karl said with a concerned voice. "of course my dear, I shall voyage all the way to the nearest safeway to obtain our required sustenance". Karl laughed at Sapnap's impressions before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Sapnap smiled into the kiss. He pulled away after a little while "aww is my cute little Karl blushing?" He teased. Karl laughed as his blush deepend "oh shut up" he said.  
  
Karl grabbed an almost empty box of Honey bunches of oats and poured it into a bowl along with some milk before sitting down next to Sapnap "Karl, that isn't a proper dinner" Sapnap mocked. Karl rolled his eyes, a little smile plastered on his face, "be quiet it's better than sweets for dinner" "aww do you want some baklava?" Karl nodded.   
  
Sapnap pulled Karl into his lap and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. He pulled away with a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Karl nearly fell to the ground as he scrambled away "Sapnap! tell me if you're gonna do that!", Sapnap sniggered "did you enjoy your baklava?" he asked and Karl nodded slowly with a small blush as Sapnap continued laughing at him. "aww I'm sorry Karl, I'll tell you next time" he said and pecked Karl's cheek to seal the apology. Karl finished his honey bunches of oats and put all the dishes into the sink to be washed later.  
  
"let's go back to bed now" Karl said as he holds Sapnap's hand and leads him back into the bedroom. "We need to get up early tomorrow", Sapnap whines "but whyyyy no one cares when george always turns up late" Sapnap tried to reason. "tomorrow is quackity's birthday", Sapnap groans but complies. They get into bed together and Sapnap immediately starts clinging to Karl like a koala "g'night Karl" Sapnap mumbles into his boyfriend's back. " 'night Sap" Stan says. Sapnap falls asleep first with Karl not very far behind him.   
  
The End <3


	4. lovely visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gog goes to visit his boyfriend in prison  
> cw: smut
> 
> bottom!dream
> 
> long ass chapter ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first request! this is their personas, i do not ship real people. Also please be nice this was written at 2am. one more thing, remember kids always ask for consent!

They'd be planning this visit for weeks now. He'd go in, be as nice as he can to Sam and not say anything to fuck up his chances. George took a deep breath as he stood at the entrance of the prison. He waited for Sam to escort him in. As he waited George fixed up his appearance a little, it had been a month or two since he last saw his boyfriend and he wanted to look nice. He watched as Sam came over from quite a distance. George could feel his body start to tense up a bit, he was subconsciously tapping his foot and playing with his fingers as a small amount of anxiety filled him up. He was going to see his boyfriend, he was so excited, but said boyfriend commited multiple war crimes to get into this place. He took another deep breath to calm himself as Sam started getting close.   
  
Once Sam had gotten to the portal entrance few words left his mouth "follow me, do exactly as I say" he said monotonously, George just nodded and followed Sam into the prison. They entered the portal and george felt the anxiety spike again, what if he messed up with Sam then would be barred from seeing Dream, what if he messed up with Dream who wouldn't want to see him anymore. He had to physically shake those thoughts away as they came to the locker room. George emptied his whole inventory into the locker, besides some approved items. Sam watched him closely as he emptied his inventory while instructing him on how the locker worked. George could tell he wasn't trusted and he didn't blame Sam.   
  
Sam escorted him through all of the elaborate doors to get to Dream's cell and George tried not to think of the how his boyfriend was going to be locked up forever behind these doors. They started nearing Dream's cell, he could tell because the halls were bare and empty. After what felt like the longest 10 minute walk ever they finally arrived at Dream's cell. He saw Dream through the bars and was immediately taken over with happiness at finally being able to see his boyfriend. George ran up to the bars and hugged Dream tightly through them. He heard Dream's chuckle although at first he was a little concerned at it's hollowness George couldn't help the elated feeling coursing through him at just the prospect of holding Dream again.   
  
Sam cleared his throat and they both pulled away from the hug a bit flustered "I'm going to be monitoring you the whole time, you have 2 hours" Sam said before walking out of the cell room to at least give them at least some semblance of privacy. The cell door opened, from an outside source not visible from the room, and George walked straight into the cell, not fearing his boyfriend would do something to harm him. The first thing he did as soon as he was in the cell was pull Dream in for a long, passionate kiss. Dream smiled into the kiss and pulled George in as close as he could, wanting to know that this was real and George was actually here to visit him.   
  
They pulled away panting after a few long minutes, Dream's legs felt a bit shaky from the kiss and pulled George into another one. They kissed for what seemed like hours but probably only lasted a few minutes. After their 5th kiss Dream pulled George over to his bed and continued their makeout session for another few minutes before he started taking things a step further. He pulled away for a brief moment to ask for George's consent, George gave his consent and Dream started taking off of their clothes. Dream briefly wondered about what Sam was thinking of all this but quickly pushed that thought out of his head and continued undressing the both of them.   
  
Once they were both naked on the bed Dream attacked George's neck with harsh kisses and soft bites, effectively marking George as his own. Dream pulled away to look at his work and while Dream was distracted with that George decided to enact revenge. He bit Dream's neck harshly and moaned softly at Dream's surprised gasp and loud moan. George licked over the bite mark a few times before pulling away to look at it, George smiled when he realised that his bite would leave a mark for at least a couple days.  
  
"baby do you have lube in here?" Dream shook his head and George nodding, thinking about how he was going to do this before realising he had slime balls in his inventory. "baby, this might be a bit gross but it's the only way I won't hurt you" George said apologetically, Dream just shrugged "I don't really care, I only care if you do" George then realised Dream's been stuck here for 2 months with barely anyone to talk to, he won't really care about if it's gross he just wants to be with George "okay, if you say so" George says and kisses the top of Dream's head.   
  
George grabs the slime balls from his inventory and slowly coats his half-hard dick in the substance, shivering at the feeling. As George does that Dream lays back and starts preparinging himself for George. He takes a bit of the slime from George's dick and coats his fingers in it before slowly pushing the first digit in. They both start moaning out as they watch each other prep. George leaned down to kiss Dream as he started rubbing his tip around his boyfriend's hole, said boyfriend was now up to 3 fingers and moaning quite loudly. Dream pulled his fingers out when he felt he was ready and gave George a quick nod to push in.   
  
When George first pushed in Dream felt himself clench hard around his boyfriend, still tight, George grunted and continued to thrust in very slowly. Dream muffled his moans by pushing his face into the crook of George's neck and leaving little bites and kisses there. George found the action very cute and kissed the top of Dream's head to try show his affection. "george you can move faster" Dream rasped out after a while. George did as he said and started moving faster making them both moan out loudly. Dream started moaning and whining George's name when he started going even faster, hitting all the best spots.   
  
"George- George please I want to cum, please let me cum" Dream babbled, George gave a curt nod as he also started reaching his peak. Nothing but panting, loud moans and skin slapping could be heard around most of the prison. Dream almost screamed out in pleasure as he climaxed first, instinctively reaching out and grabbing any part of George he could get, he ended up settling on grabbing at his boyfriend's bicep. George started getting closer and closer to climax, he was holding Dream's hips tight enough to bruise as he pounded into Dream. "fuck, i'm getting close" he said through grit teeth as he started going as hard and fast as he could "fuck fuck i'm cumming" George moaned as he filled dream up, Dream moaned at the feeling.   
  
They both immediately collapsed into the bed once the adrenaline wore off. They were both sleepy, Dream was getting extremely clingy touching some part of George's body even as they were both moving around to get in a comfy spot to take a nap on Dream's single bed. Dream pulled George in for a hug and held him as they both fell asleep from fatigue.   
  
Sam, quite mortified at what he'd just witnessed decided he wouldn't escort George out there yey. He didn't want to walk in and be awkward about it so he stayed over night, monitoring to see if they get up to anything shady.  
  
The End <3  
(sorry it was kinda trash)


	5. sorry i fucking suck at titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another request 
> 
> ship; dreamnap  
> genre; fluff  
> smut? (yes/no); yes  
> details; what if dream came home with booty shorts and underwear for sapnap? maybe praise kink and degrading, a bit of bondage, and fluffy aftercare!
> 
> bottom! dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are their personas, i do not ship real people. not really canon compliant. pls excuse any errors, english isn't my first language.

Dream was waiting at home for Sapnap to come home from work. It was their 1 year anniversary and he felt like doing something special. He fiddled with the ends of the hoodie he was wearing as he waited on the couch. He had one of the hoodies from his own merch line covering up a lingerie set he'd gotten for himself a few months ago.    
  
He shifted around nervously in the lacy bralette and panties, he subconsciously picked at his nails and played with his fingers, hoping Sapnap wouldn't notice how nervous he was as soon as he got home.    
  
He sat around for a little while longer before he heard the tell-tale signs of Sapnap's car pulling up in the driveway and the heavy thuds of his boots on the front porch. Dream quickly neatened himself up and relaxed his posture a bit as Sapnap walked in. Sapnap greeted Dream with a little kiss on the forehead before wandering off to go to the kitchen, Dream slowly got up and trailed behind his boyfriend.    
  
Sapnap grabbed a packet of chips from the pantry and a can of beer from the fridge before turning around to see Dream was standing right behind him with a slight blush across his cheekbones and over the bridge of his nose.    
  
"Hey baby, what's wrong?" he asks, noticing Dream looks like he's too nervous to ask for something. "I just wanted to try something new tonight...uh bedroom-wise" he said quickly, the worried look on Sapnap's face quickly dissipated and was replaced with a smile "o' course babe" Dream smiled and pulled Sapnap into the bedroom by his wrist, Sapnap barely had enough time to put down his food as he did.    
  
Once they got into the bedroom Dream pushed Sapnap into the bed "stay here and get undressed" Dream said before walking into their ensuite and closing and locking the door. Dream took a deep breath to calm the nerves he'd temporarily forgotten about before pulling off his hoodie and grabbing some of the ropes and toys they kept under the sink. Once Dream felt comfortable enough he opened the ensuite door and walked out with the ropes in his hand and a small smirk plastered on his face. Sapnap felt his face heat up as he watched Dream move towards him "you ready?" Dream asks in a low voice and Sapnap just nods along dumbly.    
  
Dream smiles at his boyfriend before pushing him to lie back on the bed "get comfortable" he says before beginning to tie the rope to the bed. Sapnap shifts around until he's comfortable before raising his arms for Dream to tie to the bedpost. As he tied his boyfriend's arms up Dream made sure the ropes were still loose enough to get off easily. He smiled once he was done and quickly checked up on Sapnap "you good, Nick?" Sapnap blushed a little at the use of their real names and nodded "I'm doing great".   
  
As soon as he got confirmation from his boyfriend Dream started kissing Sap's neck, leaving little marks that would be gone in time for work in the morning, Sapnap let out soft whines as Dream kissed his neck "you're such a good boy for me, aren't you Sap?" Sapnap nodded quickly "such a good little whore for me" Sapnap moaned at that and Dream sat back to look at the marks he left on his boyfriend's neck with a small smile "you're so pretty for me Sap" he said and began kissing down his chest and stomach towards his dick. Once Dream had kissed past his V-line he started sucking marks into Sapnap's thighs and licking up his shaft, relishing in his boyfriend's moans . 

  
"Sap, Nick, baby look at me" Dream called out sweetly. Sapnap looked down at his boyfriend between his legs looking extremely blissed out already, his pupils were blown and his jaw was slack and he was drooling a little. Dream loved it when he got to work his boyfriend up to this. "You okay? You ready?" Dream asks as he gets up to grab a condom and some lube from the bedside table. Sapnap nodded and watched as Dream moved, all he could think at this moment was how hot Dream was gonna look riding him. Dream came back over and rolled the condom down Sapnap's dick, Sapnap whined a little at the friction. Dream smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead before lubing up his own fingers and shoving two of the digits up his ass, making quick work of stretching himself out. They both moaned as Dream stretched himself.    
  
"Baby, please hurry i need you so bad" Sapnap begged "shut the fuck up, whore, or you get nothing" Sapnap bit back a moan at Dream's words. Despite what he said Dream could never deny Sapnap of anything for too long, he kneeled over Nick's lap and leaned down to kiss him as he started to sink down on his cock. They both moaned into the kiss as Sapnap bottomed out and Dream started bouncing on his dick.    
  
Sapnap pulls at his restraints and manages to loosen them enough he can thread his fingers through Dream's hair as they kiss, Dream notices and stops abruptly. Sapnap whines "why did you stop?" he asks "I never gave you permission to touch me" he says and tightens Sapnap's restraints, Sapnap whines at the pain and bucks his hips up into Dream involuntarily "you're such a little whore" Dream seethes. As soon as he deems the restraints tight enough Dream starts bouncing on his cock again, setting a brutal pace. Sapnap groans at the friction and starts bucking his hips up, trying to match Dream's pace.    
  
"Baby, baby please it feels so good. Please let me touch you" Sapnap begs, hoping his boyfriend will let him. Dream just glares at him for a second before ignoring his begs. "Please Dreamie~" he hopes the little added humour will make Dream lighten up a bit but it doesn't seem like he's going to crack anytime soon.    
  
Soon Dream starts panting, his cheeks and chest flushed pink, he's getting close and Sapnap can tell. Sapnap bucks his hips up into Dream and watches as his boyfriend's serious expression falters and breaks "you're such a little bitch" Dream spits "yeah, and you love it" Sapnap retorts with a playful lilt in his voice. Dream wraps his hand around Sapnap's neck and chokes him softly, Sapnap lets out a surprised gasp before moaning out "you're so pretty when you stop talking" Sapnap moaned again at his boyfriend's world "such a pretty boy" he says before leaning down to kiss Sapnap hard.    
  
Sapnap could feel Dream's thighs starting to shake as he continued to ride him. "Fuck I'm gonna cum soon" Dream rasped as he pulled away from the kiss. "Cum on me, i wanna be your dirty little bitch" Sapnap moaned. Dream leaned back down and kissed Sapnap hard to drown out his sounds as he came all over Sapnap's tummy. Sapnap groans into the kiss as he feels Dream tighten around him. A line of profanities left Sap's mouth as he started to fill Dream up.   
  
Once they both rode out their highs, Dream collapsed onto Sapnap's chest and Sapnap sunk into the mattress. After their little breather Dream got off of Sapnap's dick and shuffled forward to untie his wrists. Dream reached over to their nightstand and pulled some ointment out of the drawer, he slowly massaged the ointment into Sapnap's bruised wrists and onto some of the more open hickeys so they'd go away a bit faster. Once Dream finished with that Sapnap got up and walked into the en suite. He grabbed a warm cloth and came back, he cleaned up the cum slowly dripping out of Dream's ass before wiping his boyfriend's cum off his own chest. Once they were both adequately cleaned up Dream untied the ropes from the headboard and Sapnap took all of their stuff back into the bathroom and put it under the sink.    
  
Once their stuff was put away Sapnap crawled back under the covers of their bed and laid on his side while Dream spooned him. Dream kissed the back of Sapnap's head before resting his chin on the top of the younger's head "g'night Clay" Sapnap mumbled sleepily "G'night Nick" Dream whispered back. Sapnap fell asleep first, Dream cuddled into him more before following his boyfriend into the land of dreams.    
  
The end <3


End file.
